fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nōbu
Nōbu (脳侮, Nōbu; Literally meaning "Despised Memory") is a member of the Dark Guild Niflheim and part of their most reputable team, Winter Crows. He is the foster brother of Ash Sangria after an estranged encounter with the Blood Dragon Slayer and Fuyuki. Nōbu, due to his possession of Identity Theft, has managed to gain the support of almost the entirety of as their official leader as a result of his political machinations, enabling the activities of Niflheim to occur unhindered. Among various Dark Guilds however, he is regarded as the Blank Canvas (空画布, Karagafu), due to his apparently impenetrable personality. Appearance Despite Nōbu's apathetic personality when engaging with acts of murder and manipulation, he bears a regal, but almost childlike appearance that causes many to underestimate him in many circumstances, especially given his slim, albeit tall physical stature. What strikes out most about Nōbu's appearance are his eyes. They are noted to be a bright green, easily causing others to mellow down before their innocent charm. In addition to this, he bears traits that are associated with a typical definition of a male's attractiveness, further causing people to underestimate him. The most evident part of these features is his long blond hair. His hair is very bright, but is neatly parted left at his forehead while some locks fall down before his eyes, while the rest of his hair is tied into a long braid that goes down to his waist. What lures people more than these traits, however, is the large smile Nōbu has whenever engaging in any casual activity, leaving many to believe the man has good intentions, though they can't be further from the truth. Nōbu is noted for his regal attire, which contributes to his overall appearance significantly. He wears a large green coat over the entirety of his attire, the coat appears to be many shades of green when put into the sun, with patches of both blue and yellow that cause it to be astonishing to the eyes of the beholder, the black and gold accents at the edge of the coat only exemplifying the cost that went into its production. Underneath this, he wears a navy blue vest completely buttoned up, along with a white dress shirt under the said vest, alongside a rather extravagant yellow bowtie that appears more so like a flower. In addition, he wears long white dress pants and calf-length black boots, with what appears to be silver plating at the front of them. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Stolen Identities Stolen Identities (盗氏名, Tōshimei) is the collective term used by Nōbu to refer to the identities of the souls he has stolen in the years following his acquisition of Identity Theft. He is remarked to have seven souls, each of whom possesses considerable status in their own right besides a single one, the soul of whom Nōbu had stole for remarkably different reasons than the rest. Yoshi (由, Cause) Leon Aria (レオンアリア, Reon Aria) Valshe (ヴァシ, Varushi) Claude (クラウド, Kuraudo) Giselle Lionheart (ジゼル リオニアート, Jizeru Rionhāto) Edge (エッジ, Ejī) Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Characters Category:Niflheim Category:Winter Crows